


January Prompts 2021 for our Fav Clone Wars Fam

by Padawannah



Series: Daily One Shots By Month [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Good Sister, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano is so Done, Anakin Skywalker is Always Late, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Believe him, Brother-Sister Relationships, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Clone Rights Matter!, Determind Ahsoka Tano, Emotional Hurt, F/M, How do you solve a problem like Anakin Skywalker?, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, January Prompt List, Kissing, Laughter, Lip Sinking, No one caught them this time, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raised Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POP!, People can be so nasty, Pop music, Popcorn, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Soda Pop, Song: Don't Stop Believing (Journey), Sugar High - Freeform, Team Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, The Mystery of Anakin Skywalker, The Phantom is always broken, What is she going to do with them?, can anyone figure him out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Anakin is horrible at time management. Everyone suffers.For the prompt "Believe Me"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Daily One Shots By Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143740
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am. I hope you enjoy my prompt. I am pretending this counts for the 13ths. (:

Ahsoka stomped into the room and flopped down on the sofa. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her and she ground. 

“AHUGH!” Obi-Wan set down his datapad in his lap. 

“‘Soka what’s going on?” the older Jedi questioned, doing his best to keep his composure. He had to admit, when Ahsoka pouted it was pretty hilarious. 

“It’s just- Skyguy he’s just- AHGH!” Ahsoka exclaimed, flinging her hands into the air. Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head. 

“Believe me, I know” he assured. After a moment of silence in which Ahsoka was annoyed and Obi-Wan was amused, the Jedi master finally questioned:

“What did he do this time?” Ahsoka sighed and began her story. 

“This morning I asked him if he wanted to go work on the Phantom’s repairs. Of course, he was all like ‘Sure Snips. Come back in five minutes and I’ll be ready’. So I leave him to do his thing and five minutes later…”

“He’s not ready?” Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka nodded.

“Yeah! He tells me to give him another five minutes and so I do and yet again…” 

“‘Five more minutes Snips’?” Obi-Wan asked, in a perfect imitation of Anakin. Ahsoka nodded. 

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, “How was that so accurate?” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“I told you to believe me. I know all about Anakin’s antics” he assured. Ahsoka grinned. 

“Anyway after about three and a half hours of checking on him every five minutes, I finally give up and head back to my chambers” Ahsoka continues, “And then, fifteen minutes later, Skyguy comes in and says ‘Snips there you are! Where have you been I’ve been looking for you for ten minutes’ And AUGH! I just can’t!” Obi-Wan chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Dear one I still have not uncovered all the mysteries of Anakin. Believe me, I’ve tried. I have tried for over ten years but it seems to be an impossible thing” he reports. Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“And believe  **me** . I’m gonna figure him out, no matter how long it takes. I, Ahsoka Tano, will solve the mystery of the curious being known as the Anakin Skywalker”


	2. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put Ahsoka, Anakin, pop music, popcorn, and soda pop together... you end up with a noise that sounds a lot like "POP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my crazy fic for January 14th!

“Master is the popcorn ready?” Ahsoka hollered from the living room. 

“3 more minutes Snips!” Anakin calls back. Ahsoka groans and droops into the sofa. She takes another sip of her pop. 

“2 minutes and 45 seconds...” Anakin reports. Ahsoka blocks his voice out of her head because she knows he will continue to count down with the microwave, which really isn’t necessary. 

The radio is on and playing pop music. Ahsoka picks up her datapad and checks the name song that’s on. It’s called “Don’t Stop Believing” by some band called Journey. 

The music starts with a piano intro and Ahsoka realizes she knows this song. She stands up on the sofa, using her empty pop can as a microphone. 

“🎵 Just a small-town girl🎵” she begins lip sinking, “🎵 Living in a lonely world. She takes a midnight train going anywhere.” Ahsoka glides her arm through the air gesturing. 

There’s more piano for a moment and then Anakin slides on his socks out of the kitchen. 

“🎵 Just a city boy🎵” he copies Ahsoka, lip sinking with his pop can as his microphone, “🎵 Born in raised in south Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere🎵.” Anakin then walks over until he’s in front of Ahsoka and they sing the next part together, smiling. 

“🎵 A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on!🎵” The pair slowly lean closer and closer to each other until Anakin picks Ahsoka up and spins her through the air. She laughs as the song continues playing. 

Anakin finally releases her lip sinking:  
“🎵 Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching🎵” Ahsoka joins in on: “🎵 In the night🎵” 

“🎵 Steetlights, people🎵” they sing together, “🎵 Livin’ just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night….🎵” They pretend to hold the really long note. Ahsoka slowly pushing away air with her hand and Anakin starts doing the crazy guitar solo. They both topple over laughing and the pop song continues on without them. 

“Snips you’re absolutely hilarious!” Anakin manages between laughs. Ahsoka then realizes. 

“Master we forgot about the-” she blurts but it’s too late. From the kitchen comes a loud: POP! Then the smell of burning and Anakin meets Ahsoka’s eyes, they’ve both stopped laughing. 

The pair then bursts out laughing again, rolling on the floor tears pouring from their eyes. When you put Snips and Skyguy together, on a pop sugar high playing pop music and cooking popcorn… this is what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Will be updating daily!


	3. Indoor Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Ahsoka do with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About how Anakin kills poor indoor plants.

Anakin groaned and picked up the pot with the dead plant in it. He slowly dumped the dirt and the plant into the organics shaft. 

“Anakin” Obi-Wan’s voice comes. Anakin looks up from the dirt going into the organics. He has on the look of fake innocence he gets when Obi-Wan catches him in the act of doing something naughty. 

“You killed another plant?” Obi-Wan asks. Anakin puts the pot down and turns to Obi-Wan, scratching the back of his neck in that way that screams ‘I’m guilty!’. 

“Did you remember to water it?” Ahsoka asks. Anakin blushes and Obi-Wan facepalms. 

“Master plants need water to live!” Ahsoka exclaims. Anakin sticks his hand out. 

“But wait Snips, these are desert plants. They don’t need water, you’re not supposed to water them” he explains. Obi-Wan blushes and Ahsoka and Anakin turn to him. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka questions. 

“Well, um, you see Anakin…” Obi-Wan begins and Anakin raises an eyebrow at his master. 

“I was assuming you didn’t know you had to water plants. Which you didn’t, but these plants didn’t need water…” the Jedi master attempts. 

“You’ve been watering my plants, haven’t you?” Anakin says. Obi-Wan smiles cheesily and Ahsoka facepalms. 

“What am I going to do with you two?” she mutters to herself, walking out of the room. 

“Now master, I’m gonna go get another plant and this time don’t water it” Anakin orders. Obi-Wan nods. 

* * *

“Master I told you not to water it!” Anakin hollers on sight of his new plant laying in the Pot of Death. 

“I did not water it Anakin!” Obi-Wan yells, coming into the room. He crosses his arms and the master-apprentice pair begin a stare-off. Ahsoka walks around them to look at the plant. She studies the little label thing in it and announces. 

“This one isn’t a desert plant master, it needs to be watered,” Ahsoka says. Anakin breaks Obi-Wan’s stare and swivels his head towards Ahsoka. He pushes Ahsoka out of the way and stares down the tag. He then blushes and Obi-Wan facepalms. 

“What am I going to do with you two?” Ahsoka asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


	4. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin figures out who Sidious is. Or at least who he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so somehow I messed all these dates up. But I'm going to catch up somehow... Alright I'll be caught up by the end of today

15 - Conspiracy

“Snips Snips Snips!” Anakin hollers, running up beside his padawan. Ahsoka turns towards her master. 

“What is it?” she asks. Anakin grins. 

“You know that Sith lord we’ve been looking for? Sidious?” he asks. Ahsoka nods intrigued. 

“I think I know who it is” Anakin announces. Ahsoka’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” she asks, shocked. Anakin nods. 

“Ok, I think it’s Windu” he announces. Ahsoka sighs, crosses her arms, and gives him a questioning look. 

“And why’s that?” the toguta asks. Anakin begins his reasons. 

“Well for one, he uses Vaapad!” he points out. 

“Master Billba uses Vaapad” Ahsoka counters. Anakin thinks for a minute and then protests: 

“Well… Windu trained her! She was seduced by his evil antics!” Ahsoka thinks for a moment but doesn't have a counter for that. So currently the score is: 

**Windu is a sith: 1**   
**Windu is not a sith: 0**

“Alright, next?” Ahsoka beckons. 

“He’s Yoda’s only apprentice that turned out good” Anakin informs. Ahsoka thinks about that and nods. 

“Yeah, that’s accurate” she agrees.

**Windu is a sith: 2**   
**Windu is not a sith: 0**

“Ok also… He’s always so strict and he’s just UGH! Besides, who wouldn't want a reason to get him out of our hair?” Anakin adds. Ahsoka nods in agreement. 

“Alright, I’m with you. Windu’s a sith” she agrees.

* * *

“Master Obi-Wan! Master Obi-Wan!” Anakin and Ahsoka yell. Obi-Wan turns to face them. 

“We’ve figured out who Sidious is!” they announce. Obi-Wan is shocked. 

“What!?” 

“Master” Anakin begins. He comes closer and brings his voice down. 

“Master, it’s Windu” Obi-Wan facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appricated!


	5. Terrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this cute Obitine on the terrace moment!

Obi-Wan knocks on the door but gets no response. 

“Satine?” he calls. There’s no reply and now he’s getting worried. He picks the lock with the force and walks into the room. Satine isn’t in the main chamber of her bedroom nor the bathroom. Obi-Wan walks a bit further into the room. 

“Satine?” he calls again. 

“Out here Obi” Satine’s soft voice comes. Obi-Wan sighs, she’s fine. Of course, she’s fine. 

Obi-Wan walks around the corner looking out onto the terrace. Satine is standing staring off over the city. The sun is setting, casting a pink, peach, and orange glow over everything. 

Obi-Wan walks up beside Satine and stares out over the city. 

“No one ever gives Coruscant as much credit as it deserves. It truly is a beautiful city” she says. Obi-Wan nods. 

“Yes,” he says, turning to look at her. Her eyes seem to shimmer in the light of the sunset. She looks so peaceful. 

“Beautiful” he agrees, not necessarily talking about the sunset. Satine turns and meets his eyes. Blue orbs stare into each other for a while. 

“Obi, it’s been forever,” Satine says. Obi-Wan nods because yes, it’s been months since she came to Coruscant. Obi-Wan’s hand slides across the rail of the balcony until it’s overlapping with Satine’s. Satine looks down at their hands and then back up at Obi-Wan. There’s a desperation in her eyes. 

“Obi-Wan I…” Satine trails off. Obi-Wan lifts his hand, cupping her cheek. Satine’s white-blonde hair waves in the wind, her celeste blue eyes sparkle. Obi-Wan finds himself leaning in. Satine’s eyes flutter shut and her lips part slightly. Obi-Wan can feel her warm breaths and then their lips touch together. Satine feels warm like she’s never felt in so long. It sends tingles down her spine. Obi-Wan wraps an arm around her waist, hand resting on her back. He pulls her against him, lips still moving together.

Nothing else in that moment matters. The rules are forgotten, the code is worthless. All that matters is the dance of two lovers' lips. Warmth, love, and magic, that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated but not necessary.


	6. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets a threat from some people who really hate clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sadder and a little longer. But I'm sure you'll enjoy!

Rex was walking down the dark alley. He was at a clone bar with a friend when someone had slipped him the note. His friend definitely hadn't been Ahsoka who had snuck out of her and the general’s apartment. But at least she didn’t drink anything.

The young togurta had wanted to know what the message was but Rex wouldn’t read it out loud. It was a threat, a personal threat. How had they known who he was? Who were they? Rex was about to find out. 

The pair walked out of the shadows and Rex noticed instantly they weren’t armed. But their fists looked big. It was a big man and a smaller woman, both looked ready to beat Rex to a pulp.

“Who are you?” Rex hissed. He was mad, really mad. That threat was not something he was going to take. It wasn’t a threat against him, it was against someone he cared about. It read: 

_ If you don’t come to the alley behind the bar, I’ll activate the electric chip I just put on your little friend. Clones are meant to be expendable, aren't they? _

Rex had looked at Ahsoka and indeed, on the back of her neck was a small shocking chip. How it had gotten there was beyond Rex, but he knew those chips were no joke. If the assassins meant to kill the target, they would be dead in a matter of seconds. So Rex had obeyed because he wouldn't let anyone harm his little sister. 

“We’re people who despise you clones,” the man said. 

“You are objects that belong to the republic. They’re just throwing you into your deaths, why shouldn't we have some of the fun?” the woman questioned. Rex glared at her. 

“What does that have to do with my little sister?” he hissed. The woman cackled. 

“Little sister” she laughed, “How sweet. Do you think she actually cares about you? She’s a Jedi, she doesn't have attachments. She’s your master, you slave.” The words struck something deep down in Rex he didn’t know could be hurt. 

“I’m no one's slave” he snarled. The man laughed. 

“We’ll see about that,” he said, lifting his hand. He waved the activation button for the chip they had planted on Ahsoka. 

“Don’t you dare” Rex growled, raising his hands into a fighting stance. Both the man and woman laughed. 

“On your knees” the woman hissed. Fury sparked in Rex. They thought they could- The man lowered his finger slowly, hovering it over the button. 

“She said: On. Your. Knees” the man ordered. Rex found himself obeying. His body moved him until he was kneeling in front of the pair of monsters. 

“Good” the woman cackled, grinning, “Now tell me she doesn't care about you. Tell me she’s your master that she owns you. Tell me you are nothing more than garbage in her eyes.” Rex opened his mouth to say it and the words just seemed to spill out. It was like somewhere in the back of his head, he had always feared it.

“She doesn't care about me. She’s my master, she owns me. I’m nothing more than garbage in her eyes” Rex repeated, practically sobbing. The tears were falling from his eyes onto the dirty ground. There were cackles over his head and then someone kicked him in the nose. He felt warm liquid begin to drip from it, his own blood he realized. He didn’t care, he let it drip down into the tears. 

The woman grabbed Rex’s chin and forced his eyes up. Then the man hit the button and Rex screamed. The woman let him go and he scrambled to his feet. He ran to the bar and burst through the doors. Ahsoka was sitting at the counter, laughing with a clone that was nearby and Rex ran to her. 

“Ahsoka” he hollered. Ahsoka began turning around.

“Re-” she stopped dead at the sight of blood dripping from his nose and tears streaming down his face. 

“Rex! What was that note?!” Ahsoka hollered. The clones nearby turned to the developing scene. A few members of the 501st were there and came rushing over at the sight of their captain injured. Ahsoka snatched the note from Rex. Her eyes widened as she read it. 

“Oh” she gasped, “Rex you didn’t have to-”

“Yes I did” Rex assured.  _ You’re my little sister. I love you. I’d do anything to protect you.  _ But Rex didn’t say that part out loud. 

“What did they say? Who were they?” Ahsoka asked, “What did they want?” Rex was trembling a lot. 

“They said that they despised clones. They told me we were objects owned by the Republic” he said. Ahsoka grabbed her brother's arms. 

“It’s more than that,” she said, “What did they do?” 

“They said made me say, made me beg on my knees that you-”

“They made you say something about me?” Ahsoka asked, horrified. This was too far, way too far. 

“They made me say you- you don't care about... That you’re my master, and I’m but a slave. That I’m nothing more than garbage in your eyes” Rex whispered. Ahsoka choked, she couldn’t breathe. Those monsters, those horrid, wretched, evil monsters. 

“Rex...” Ahsoka trailed off. Rex sobbed and Ahsoka pulled him into a hug. 

“I would never. I have never and will never think anything like that. You’re my brother, you are all my brothers, my vod. I love you” Ahsoka said. Most of the clones in the bar were crying. There was silence, broken once and awhile by Rex’s sobs. Ahsoka held him close and let him be vulnerable, let him shake in her arms. 

“Rex I’m so sorry” Ahsoka whispered and Rex shook his head. 

“No, you did nothing vod’ika. I love you” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come each day of January! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
